


LeviXReader Brave

by Dovahkiin55



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7537345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dovahkiin55/pseuds/Dovahkiin55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>RECAP: You joined the Survey Corps, with the few. You then Realized you liked a certain someone You stayed up late last night, To look at the stars. You were heading back to the dorm when you heard footsteps.<br/>You ended up dropping a sword.</p><p>Now you are here.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. LeviXReader Brave #1

LevixReader  
Brave #1

 

"Is it bad that I don't know where to go?"

"No, I wasn't sure at first either." Armin said.

"Then who do you want to join?"

"The Survey Corps" He told me.

"But why"

" It seems like there is more freedom" He replied.

"How?"

"Because we get to go to expeditions, and see the world"

"Armin, that's deep"

 

~~~~After Erwin's Speech~~~~

I might have been a little scared, but that didn't matter. I'm Ready for the worst. I don't want to live in vain.

Levi

I see 6 people who decided to join the Scout Regiment, Even after the commander's "scary" speech. One of them sticks out, somehow. She has (h/c) hair that is flowing beautifully in the wind, and some curves. I don't know her name yet but I hope I get to meet her. After She turns around I see her (e/c) orbs.

You

"Have you seen Eren," Armin asked you. "Not after that court case thing, I hope we do when we get to the Headquarters"

~~~~Major Time Skip~~~~

"Guys, have you seen the Corporal"

"Yes" said, Sasha and Mikasa in unison.

"Why" Mikasa asks curiously.

"because" you could slowly feel heat going to your face," I might have a ... smidge crush on him?"

"You like him!" Sasha says a little to loudly, with wide eyes like Mikasa.

"Yes, Shut up" You reply.

Levi

I called People to the dining hall, so They clean this place up.

"Ok Guys time to clean this messy place up" I tell the 104th Training Corps.

"And what if we don't want to clean?"

"Who said that!??"

"I did, is there a problem?"  
That was the girl from earlier, I all do is give her  
a cold stare.

 

You  
So yeah, one of my superiors, wants us to clean.  
I really hate cleaning, I have since I was little. I hate mess,  
but I absolutely hate to clean, It is too much work. And the room I clean always ends up dirty again any way.  
Now Everyone here, in the 104th is in a cleaning crew.  
Why are we automatically nominated??! Why couldn't the 103rd do it?

Anyway now Levi is staring at me, I won't show submission, it'll make me look weak. Having him stare at me is kind of nice anyway. I attempted to stop the blush from getting on my face, I didn't fail. Our staring contest finally ended, Levi lost, because  
he looked away.

Levi

"You, What is your Name?"

She tells me,"Who me?"

"No the Ghost next to you, of course you idiot"

"_______"

"______ ,follow me, Now! I don't have all day"

 

You

 

We walked to his tidy office, he indicated for me to sit down. I sat on the edge of my seat. I noticed that he locked the door. I looked at the short, raven haired man, wondering what'll he'll do. When he looks at me  
I avoid eye contact. If I glance at him once, I know I'll stare at him.

"Look at me" Levi says.  
I do as he tells me.

"Why am I in here" I wanted to know.

"You are getting a punishment"

UGH I hope he sees how much I want to do this

"but first, I have to confess."

"What?" Does he..? Levi cut off my thoughts and put his hand on my chin, pulling me closer to him. So close I can smell tea in his breath.

He likes me? Oh My Goodness, Why would he like me, he doesn't even know me, but I don't know him either so..

Levi puts his hands on my already red cheeks. And he says "I heard you like me"

"What?? When?!!"I blurt.

"You where talking to your friends"He tells me  
calmly

"Sir, You where there? I feel so stupid"

"Is anyone else here?"He says

"Umm, No, Why?"

"Don't ever use that Sir shit when we're alone" He fully demands, even more than fully in fact.

"Okay, Levi"

He leans in for kiss, so I gasp in response. He explores ever inch in my mouth, as much as he can.  
Owning it, making it his. I Kiss back harder, I get a growl from Levi as a award. That deadly thing called oxygen takes over and we both pull back. We are now standing up. Levi starts pushing me, gently, towards the wall. But, then we hear knocks at the door.

'Who's that?' I "say" to him.

'Probably four eyes'

'Lets just wait for her to leave'

'Okay' Levi mouth says

'Actually I have a room to clean for SOMEBODY'

'It's your fault for talking back!' Levi says and starts to snicker.

'Gosh calm down' I say as I raise my hands up.

Levi walks towards the door and "says" 'lemme distract her so she doesn't see you'

'and by the way you have horse cleaning duty for a week'

I nod, wanting words to come to my brain but none forming. I watch his form leave the room, And listen until I no longer hear the footsteps

~~Time Skips To When You Finished Cleaning A Ridiculously Huge Room~~

I put on my 3DMG, and fly to the top of the HQ and look into the stars, I can't believe it took me so long to finish cleaning that room. I will never talk back to him again. I should have brought a blanket and a pillow, I'll get in trouble trying to go back to the bunks. I take of my gear. Then lay on my back and try to fall asleep, I am to exhausted to move.

~~~(I Am Sleeping Leave Me Alone)~~~

I woke up a little bit after the Sun did. I climb down the wall instead of using my 3DMG,to avoid detection. I hope all the Superiors got tired of their paperwork and went to sleep.  
I stepped towards the HQ. I opened the door as quietly as possible, hoping it doesn't need WD40. Damn, It squeaks. I also try to lightly close the door. I stop walking and hear footsteps!! But from what direction? I climb up the wall, some of the bricks were loose, definitely saved my life.I see, because of a candle, Erwin with Humanity's Strongest. Why are THEY up this early? Why am I up this early?

I eavesdrop on there conversation wondering if they know. Or seen, I'm not there in bed. I'm sure Levi is the one who noticed.

"What do mean, she's gone?" The Commander says

"She isn't in her bunk, you want to check?" The Lance Corporal says.

"We need to find her she'll be in so much trouble, and how do you know?"

"Umm... I wanted _______ in my office because she talked back to me, was going to give her a punishment"

That liar!! Throwing me under the bus like that after I did your dirty work!!

I am wearing a loose bracelet and it's starting to scare me. I use my free hand to put it in my pocket.

"What did she say, tell me the arguement?" Erwin asks.

"Well, I had rounded up the 6 from the 104th to clean, like I do every year. After they were lined up, I told them,'Ok Guys time to clean this messy place up', and ______ had the nerve to say, 'and what if we don't want to clean'. After that we had a stare down, and I LOST!!!"

"And you where very mad about that?" Levi's boss says.

"YES!" He sounded so mad, I bet there was an echo.

"What was her punishment?"Erwin just has to know the least important detail.

"_____ had to clean the biggest room by herself and is on horse cleaning duty for three weeks"

That's not what he told me.  
Does he know I'm here?

"Do you know _____ well?"

"uh not that much" Levi answered.

"Well where do you think she would be?"

" I'm telling you, I don't know her well enough!" Levi yells, making me ears ring a little.

"I'm sorry I brang it up"

"It's alright Erwin"

Now they just walk in silence.

I try to cut the rope in my 3DMG  
So I can use it as a sort of grapple but I couldn't and end up dropping my swords.  
I used the gas in that gear quicker than you could blink. I was scared for my life. I literally thought I would die. I see a nearby window and soar through it, while I was pulling up my green hood. I end up on the roof again.

Levi

"Did you hear that?" I ask Erwin questionably.

"That clang sound?"

"Yes, wonder what it was?" Levi walks toward the origin of where the sound was. Swords?? Who has their gear on?

"We'll find out who they belong to."Erwin tells me with a slight grin on his face.

"Why you figure that?"I ask.

"We have a expedition coming up, whoever doesn't have their swords was out here this morning"

~~~to when all the recruits are awake~~~

I tell them that they need to get their 3DMG We are checking up our stuff, before we leave tomorrow.

You

When Levi called us to fix our stuff I got so nervous I could feel hole start to form in my stomach. I try to think of other things, so no one can see how nervous I am. I can't even hear Mikasa who is right next to me. 5 people left, 4 people left, 2, 1 person left. What am I going to do???!!!! I look up in the balcony and see Erwin. They are investigating the loss of my two swords. I will literally die today. I don't know if it's guilt, or fear, killing me. I notice Levi to my left, I try to avoid looking at him, but he started talking to me.

"_______?"

"What's wrong?"

He is actually showing emotion!! Today is twisted!!

"I feel like I'm going nuts, am I dreaming?" I ask him.

"No you're not, why would you think so?

"Every one is acting so weird" I say too loudly.  
Oh here they come, knives cutting through my stomach is all I feel right now.

I go to the table and give the lady my gear.

"Hey,_________ are you alright"  
I gulp.

"I'm fine"

Miss, hey, with the (h/c) hair you forgot your swords, do you know where they are?" Oh hell, here it is. I close my eyes and face down to my feet.  
\----------------------------------------------------  
End!!

This is in fact for my first Fanfiction,

Enjoy :)

and Call me Kasey.


	2. LeviXReader Brave #2 Fighter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RECAP: You joined the Survey Corps, with the few. You then Realized you liked a certain someone You stayed up late last night, To look at the stars. You were heading back to the dorm when you heard footsteps.  
> You ended up dropping a sword.
> 
> Now you are here.

(You)  
"Sweetie, do you know where your swords are?"  
The nice lady behind the counter asked.

"I am sorry ma'am I am, but I don't know where my swords are"

I feel the heat of tears behind my eyes, I don't even know why am I about to cry. I grab my Gear before she even done checking to see if it had any faults. I know I had to run away, or maybe I was was just that afraid. As I am running I put my gear on so I don't have to worry about carrying it. When I leave the room, I hear Levi call Erwin. I feel my breakfast crawling up out of my stomach. Now they are both chasing me but I have an advantage, but so do they. Mine is they aren't wearing MG like I am. Their's is they know the place better than I do.  
I run to the first place I can think of. Near the area where my house is. So I have the higher advantage. They shouldn't know the city well since they usually stay at the HQ or are outside of the walls. I see the Military Police, with their 3DMG on, damn stuff spreads fast here. They're chasing me to. Wait they aren't. They are Forcing me into an open area where my advantage wouldn't be worth anything. I am surrounded.

"Just Give up, you have nothing to fight with" The voice in my head tells me.

I realize defeat, get on my knees, and put my hands on my head. Erwin and Levi finally get here.  
Commander Erwin tells me to stand up and I do a little surprised. I remove my hands from my head as Levi walks towards me.

"_______ why are you running away?"  
I can tell he is trying not to curse because he hesitates with almost half of the words. I don't answer, because everyone is staring at me, with dead eyes.

"Okay, Military Police you can go back to your stations," Erwin says like he has any authority over them, but they listen not wanting to waste to time here.  
All three of us get on a carriage and ride back to HQ.  
I look out the window the whole time even though they are asking questions, I couldn't be able to answer them any way. The only answers I would give are excuses. I feel a pair of eyes, burning a hole in my skull. It is too hard to look away. I look at the set of dark eyes, and ask that pair, "Do you like being stared at?"  
Levi answers no and realizes what I am mean and looks away. "When we get back, go to my office. The two of us need to talk to you"

 (Levi)

As Erwin and ______ go towards my office, I walk to the dining hall, knowing it's lunch time and that all the scouts are in there. I yell until it goes quiet.  
When it does, I tell everyone to act like ______ doesn't exist, to act like she never came to be, Then I tell them she is under punishment.

I know ______ will live in hell when she lives in silence. So I'm going to make that happen.

(You)  
Erwin and I are waiting for Levi to enter his office, since neither of us know what to say. We sit in the horrible quiet. Which isn't peaceful at all. Erwin decides to break the silence with the knife of his voice.

He says "Are you and Levi a thing, I've seen the way he looks at you,"

"I don't know," that's all I can say "I just don't know"

Erwin grabs my wrist, and pulls me towards the door, putting my back on it. He picks me up, holding my legs up to his waist. I put my hands on the small of his back because I feel like I'll fall if i don't. With my hands on his back, I feel on the muscles under his skin. I don't know how to react to this. Should I slap him? Will Levi be mad? I don't even consider trying to answer the questions. Erwin kisses my neck. But that's when I realize I do know the answers to them, both the answers are 'Yes'. I pull my head back, and I hit it hard against the wall. That's not what I was going for, I was going to headbutt Erwin. Erwin slides his fingers to my chin and forces me to look at him. I want to slap him so bad, but I'm already in trouble, if I do I know my life will way be worse, when, and if I do so. Then I think what'll happen if I let him kiss me. Will punishment be reduced, or will Levi be mad at me and make it worse than already is? I keep trying to find an opportunity, to slap him. right when I am about to he grabs my hands. I pull them towards my face, and try to bite them several times. I finally bit him I hope it doesn't leave love bruises. When Erwin backs up, I almost fall to the ground, but I catch my balance before I do. He is looking at his hand, and messaging it? While he is distracted, I kick him in the groin. He falls to the ground in an instant. I realize I dumb it was to do that, I MEAN ERWIN IS THE COMMANDER, WHAT WILL HE DO TO ME NOW?

I sit down, on the chair next to Levi's desk. Then I cross my arms put them on the table, and put my face in them. I start think about what punishment will be, given the fact that I just kicked Erwin in the wrong spot and bit his hand. Levi finally walks in, I turn my head enough to see him with one eye, the other covered by my arm.  
Levi asks Erwin what happened, wanting to know why he is on the floor.

"________ , Why did you do that to Your Superior, the commander," He pauses, "You are a damn idiot."

"Commander are you alright?" I look down at him, and the rush of guilt starts to hit me. I can't tell Levi that Erwin was kissing me, it would ruin their friendship, if they have one. I could never tell, its hard to read them.

I can't but I have to.

I HAVE TO!

I have never been a good liar anyway.

I tell Levi every detail of what happened, I look at Erwin the whole time, with guilt spread across my face, and I am sure he sees it. When I'm done telling the story, I can't look at him any more.

"Go to the dormitory, NOW," Erwin says with pure rage,"And also no dinner for you!!" I can actually read his emotion, That makes me nervous, I am awful at reading facial expressions. So I run to my bunk as quick as my feet will carry me. Instead of laying in the bottom bed, I climb into the top one. The silence is slowly killing me and I can't take it anymore, but there is nothing I can do about it. I assume that the two of them are talking about my punishment right now. Then my mind eases into my original not caring mode. So I sit there staring at the ceiling slowly losing it.

* * *

I wake up and my stomach is killing me it's the emptiness, probably. I see Eren for the first since that decision between the Military Police and Survey Corps. I tell him hi and he just ignores me, making me wonder what I did. Maybe it's because I haven't talked to him all week, but I never saw him, I guess he saw me. I start to the dining hall for breakfast. I notice Levi and he beckons me to go to him. I steal a roll from Mikasa's plate when she isn't looking. I eat it as I'm walking to Levi. I can tell he wants to walk to his office, so I follow him.

 

(Levi)

I see the (h/c) hair and look down at the face that is connected to it. It's _________. I gesture her to come over here, _______ reads my mind as I walk towards my office, and knows to follow me.

* * *

I see Erwin in my office, although I didn't tell him to come in and wait. What was I going to do? Right I was going to talk to ___________ about her punishment Which I know she'll hate. I point to the chair in font of my desk, telling her to sit.

"Given all you all you've done in your first week here, you are getting punished," She doesn't look surprised at all. She'll be shocked by what I'm about to tell her though. I look at Erwin and he nods.

"Last night, Erwin and I were talking, and came up what to do with you." No one says anything and silence fills the air.

"Erwin want the honors of telling her?" I sit there looking at him, and he decides to say.

 (You)

What is my punishment? Why can't they just tell me so I can go get breakfast?

"We decided that you won't be going on the next expedition, and You can't leave this Headquarters while we're outside, beyond the walls, also they're cameras here and there so don't even think about"  
Erwin said with a hint of happiness, probably because he had gotten revenge.

"So I'll be here... alone, for like more than a week??!"  
Erwin left before he could answer, I look at Levi and he nods. Levi comes up into my face, and we are breathing the same air.

He says, "That's what you get for being a bad little girl" he pauses, "but I like bad girls, I'll miss you when I'm gone." Afterwards nothing happens, then he kisses me, and now I'll miss him.


	3. LeviXReader Brave #3 Twisting Ties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RECAP: You had gotten caught. Got a lonely punishment. After doing something you shouldn't have.
> 
> Lets see what happens!!

  
  
He says, "That's what you get for being a bad little girl" he pauses, "but I like bad girls, I'll miss you when I'm gone." Afterwards nothing happens, then he kisses you, and now you'll miss him. you put your hands on his waist and pull him towards you, but don't remember telling yourself to do that.  
  
"{your name}, Not now," Levi said with a pause,"You have to go"  
  
"Levi, wait ... Please don't make me be alone," You think before saying the next part,"I'll do anything else, please."  
  
"Hey, idiot, it's not my fucking decision, if it was my fucking choice I would make you do any fucking else, because this decides what squad you'll be in, but I'll try to convince Erwin." 

You already know Erwin was lying about the cameras because you are one of the people who observes without meaning to, you notice everything around you, when you could go to a room once and know all about whats in there where everything is placed, stuff like that.  
With that Levi leaves the office, and you follow because, why would you stay in there?  
You go outside so you can get some fresh air before you have to be trapped in the HQ, when everyone leaves. You decide to find Armin, Mikasa, Eren and Sasha to tell them you can't go. Since it's almost lunch you wait at your groups table. When all of them walk in, you act like you're crying so they come towards you faster.   
  
Armin looks at you and says "{Your name}, Are you alright?"  
  
I look up at him and say 'Yes, I'm fine' but you don't even know that yourself.  
  
"Guys the commander," you don't even want to say his name,"He isn't letting me go on the expedition"  
  
"Why?" All of them ask, except Eren who you can tell is paying attention, but didn't say anything.  
  
"I have to go in to detail, okay,"  
"Remember when Levi wanted to have our 3DMG checked up on? Well he was actually looking for me, who dropped their swords the previous morning,"  
  
"And after that Erwin and I were waiting for Levi to walk into his office, then Erwin pushes me to wall, gently, he was about to ... Er ... kiss me, and well, I guess didn't really want him to do _that_."  
You sit there not wanting to continue.  
  
"What happened next,"Eren asked questionably.  
  
"Well," you noticeably pause," I uh... bit his hand, and then I kicked him...hmm... where the sun doesn't shine."  
  
"{y/n}, there you are, Erwin wants to talk to you," Levi says without expression. You can tell that he interrupted Sasha.   
  
You wave at your friends as you leave. I follow Levi to his office, or not, you guess he is leading you to Erwin's office. When the both of you get there Levi opens the door for you, and then closes it after you walk in.When I enter the room I see Erwin is working on paperwork, he looks up at me  
  
"Sit," Erwin says quickly. And that's when you decide to do everything he says from now on.   
  
~~AWKWARD SILENCE~~   
  
"Erwin, I really am sorry, I don't know you well and knowing that you like me enough to..,"you pause not wanting say _that_ ,"and I was surprised becau-"  
  
"I accept your apology, I really should of thought before I did anything, I already knew that you are short-tempered," he adds,"No offense"  
  
He tells me,"I've decided to tell you, your punishment after the expedition, you may go now."  
  
<F8*F9*98*OP*+{-}*|';*PLO*IKJ*MNH*GBF*T7Y*F5*F6*F33*WZS*18>   
  
That's the code name you saw on the paperwork before you left, but he didn't try to hide it, it must not be that important. When you exited the room you thought, _it's nice to be liked, awkwardness aside._   
                                       *~*  
Yeah so Mikasa likes the top to much and won't let me sleep there, so out of the sweetness in your heart you jump down to the bottom bunk (sarcasm can be there if you want). We all have our gear in reach for the expedition which starts tomorrow after breakfast. Your wondering how it's going to go, then you stop and try to fall asleep, you are looking at your gear and you see letters, evenly spaced with stars in between a set of three letters. It says <F10*F11*0-{+}[PO*IYH*MKL*GNB*TVF*F2*F1>, so who's gear is in that folder? You have been pondering about for at least half a hour, you give up and attempt to sleep.  
  
                                      *~*  
  
You look out the window in the dorm and see that, you woke up earlier than you like to, the sky is pink.  
You could smell Subway so you decide to take a shower. You pick out some clothes, A tight, (s/c), shirt, and a pair of tight khaki jeans. You grab a soft towel, and take that hot shower.  
  
                                      *~*  
  
When you finish the shower you look for your clothes and realize you left them on your bunk. You run to the bunks, with the towel covering all it can.  
(I stopped here thinking it was long enough,  
 _WRONG_ )  
Hoping no one is in there, you rush to change. But you stop because, everyone is still asleep, and you don't want to wake them with loud ruckus. You walk, your feet leaving the ground, with sticky sounds. When you get to your bunk, _the bottom bunk_ , 'I'll just have to not care' you say in your head. You pull on your tight clothes.Then wait until someone else wakes up to go to the dinning hall, for breakfast.   
                                      *~*  
  
It's been 30 minutes, it's almost 7 in the morning and no one is awake.You walk to the dining hall, and sit on the stage, that is only used for decoration and storage. You stare out the window, and look at the landscape, that holds a various amount of hills and trees.Then you look up at the light-touched skies. you've learned to like moments like this, quiet, peaceful, but finite. You stop looking and lay on your back, looking at the wooden ceiling.  
  
You hear footsteps, light yet heavy.  
Of course, you see Levi in your peripheral vision  
  
Levi- Thought I saw someone walk in here, what are you doing?  
  
{You}-For breakfast, what do you think?  
  
Levi- oh, I won't let you eat that shitty food, follow me I know where better food is.  
 _I guess I'll follow you, I have nothing to do, Please just give me something to do_  
  
When you get to a room, labeled 'Staff Room others stay out', Levi holds open the door for you, waiting.   
  
You sit at the table as he grabs some yogurt and cereal oats with blueberries, also the milk.  
Afterwards you look into your hands and close your eyes, Thanking God for the good food you have been waiting for. After you both garbled down the food, while talking about common interests.  
You look at you're now empty bowl, and take it to sink because more trouble? Thats a funny joke to think about. You stand at the sink and try getting dirt out of your nails. You want to use your teeth but you've been trying to break that habit. But your teeth end up in your nails anyway. You remember Levi is here, how will he see it, that way or this way, the dirty way or, the innocent way? I guess I'll find out, you think to yourself  
  
"You could stop now, You didn't even have to start," Levi says surprised, but not acting the part, _He sees it the dirty way??_  
"You are so Pretty, beautiful, and cute" _How can ONE Person be all of those?_  
Levi's bluish-black eyes slide down, first starting at your eyes, gliding to your lips, slowly falling to your boobs, and simple, slow, shift to your pussy then back your to (e/c) orbs. And with a simple skim, He has left an effect. _I understand now, completely._ You feel a chill or rush, going to your chest, and cross your arms over your nipples, the hardness against your arms. _How am I so easily compelled by him?_  
  
He walks to the doors, muttering, "I hope damn four eyes doesn't find out, she'll blab on and on"  
Then he locks it.  
Levi walks to you. He kisses you while he picks you up and, gently putting you on the couch.   
When he kisses you, Levi explores your mouth with his tongue, claiming it as his own.


	4. LeviXReader Brave #4 Pulling At The Knots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RECAP: You just had a fun time with Levi...
> 
> Or.... [Dovahkiin55.exe has stopped working]

**Levi**  
  
About time, we get to see who goes where. A lot of good has happened this week. The 104th aren't as bad as I thought they be. I barely met them. I know {Your/Name}, and her friends, Mikasa, Sasha, Armin,Reiner, And of course, Eren I have special arrangements tied to that kid. I rarely see Jean around.  
But, {Y/N}, she, she likes me, I want to like her too but what if she disappears like the others. Everyone I start to like dies, and I can't do anything. I'm trapped in this way of thinking. My mind confined in its' box, and as far as I know, I'll never, NEVER, be able to think outside of that box, but I choose to ignore it, soon I won't be able to. Depending. {Y/N} is not afraid to go today, like most first-timers are. Everyone else has a grayface, like they think they'll die. I wonder which one of those I was?  
  


* * *

  
**You**  
  
Today is the day of my first Expedition, I'm nervous but not scared to my bones like everyone else is. They think this is a suicide mission? I think this a rare opportunity of getting stronger than ever possible.  
                                                   
                                                 *~*  
  
Leaving the wall, on a steed. You see the mini you, excited to see the Survey Corps, like they are heroes and heroines, I wave at the little kid, and he hops up and down with joy. I literally see a mirrior image of yourself. We get farther and farther from the wall. In the wide formation, so far nothing has happened yet. But at the moment of the thought you see running skin in your peripheral vision. RED. RED. RED. It's quite a distance away but you put your hand on the red flare, expecting the worst. These damned things killed my Mother, and I refuse to chase down that path. That titan is so far away it almost looks like a person. I put the red flare in the gun, look at titan, who is a less than 20 feet away, load it and fire into the sky. I created a chain reaction and made the whole group go left.  
                                             
                                                 *~*  
  
I see a black flare, and shoot one, going to help, while getting help. While I'm riding my horse you see a house, looks like one from the city, using my 3DMG to get on top of it, but the Abberant caught the rope, As soon as she grabs it, I feel a line of heat across my face. Cutting the rope sent me flying into the sky, maybe even above the clouds. What matters is that I am being pulled back to the Earth. Seeing treetops, I reach my arms out getting ready grab unto something. I keep your (e/c) eyes open, no matter how hard the wind wants them to close, focusing on the thought that I have to see, to be able to grab, and live. But, instead of grabbing onto a tree branch, I hit layer after layer of leaves until I see vines and reach out to grab one of them but you are still miles above the ground after you do. You are holding  in a scream in your chest and it ignited a flame, after that my grip falters and I fall, the scream extinguishing the burning rage that was in my chest.  My vision goes black at the edges, then at the middle.  
                                             *~*  
I snap awake, sharp pains coming from my back. Eren is to my left.  
  
"Where is the rest of the squad?"  
  
Eren- they're gone, how did you end up falling from the treetops?  
  
"That Aberrant grabbed my rope and tried to kill me, I managed to cut the rope before she did, but it sent me flying... I grabbed a vine before I fell, definitely saved my life"  
Eren-You're bleeding!!  
"I am?"  
I think back to when you were with Levi the previous morning, did it really happen? I wonder because my face is still bleeding where that scar was, I'm also wearing different clothes than I was in the dream.  
I feel the weight of the MG on my waist and take it off, it won't do much use now. I grab what's left of the rope, using your fingers to feel the rope and the cut at the same time, it was a dream. So what happened and what didn't? I guess I'll find out.  
   
"Hey, am I in trouble with Erwin?"  
He nods.  
_Why did I have to hit him? I should of just let him kiss me, it would of been easier that way._  
                                               
                                             *~*  
  
When I get back to HQ I go to the infirmary, because my face is still bleeding, it might need stitches. but before you get there, Eren said Levi was looking for you.  
  
"He say what for?"  
  
"No just that he was looking for you, it sounded urgent."  
Eren said.  
  
"Should I go to the infirmary first?" because the cut seems deep.  
  
"I'll tell Levi your there"  
  
"Thank you"  
  


* * *

  
**Levi**  
  
I have been looking for {Y/N} since we got back to the city, The HQ, inside the walls, but I haven't found her. I want to know what happend. I saw her on the way back. But she was asleep because she fainted. I don't know where she went. I asked Eren to find her, I guess he hasn't yet. I'm in my office, alone. I just lost my squad members, I cared for them more than I should of. I wish I didn't get attached, because now I have to act like I really don't care, but I do, and I can't hide it. Or I don't want to, it'll be hard! I go into the hallway and start walking, not any where specific but just walking.  
After a while, Eren finds me and tells me she is in the infirmary. I start running to {Y/N}. I need to find out if she is alright. She might be all I have left.  
  


* * *

  
  
(You)  
The sweet nurse just finished my stitches and said you have to wait for it to heal before you can use your lips for sexual activity. _Damn it! Hold on, it's not like she stitched my lips together so why can't-? I cut myself off realizing how much I craved Levi, but hold that's actually understandable, I have too open my mouth really wide, when I want to please him._  
  
"Nurse! Can you check if everything else is alright?"  
She told me,"You look all right." There is a brief silence.  
"I feel on my back pretty hard, I might have internal bleeding," She pulls up my shirt to see if I have bruises,  and unsurprisingly I do."Good news, none of your major organs are bleeding, Bad news, you have a bleeding blood vessel, she pauses, I know there is a but coming,"but that means I have to put you under and stitch up the bleeder, are you willing to do it?" I nod.

* * *

  
In the moment the Nurse, still don't know her name, goes to get all the needed things like, the oxygen, the scapel... etc., I think about how Levi will feel when he founds out that I am here and how he'll react, or I try to. I can't visualize him having emotion it just seems weird.  
  
Before I go out, the Nurse, she tells me,"Be brave, fight, I know you can." Then everything goes black.  
  


* * *

  
**Levi**  
  
(Authors note: I got stuck on this part for some reason,  
Didn't know how to start it)  
  
When I get there, panting, I tell the man behind the counter, who looks in his thirties, with a dark shade of red hair, and light blue eyes. I tell him I'm looking for {Y/N} {Last/Name}, he says to go to the second floor, the last floor, and the 5th room. This is a small hospital also known as a infirmary, because of it's smallness. I believe that someone will decide to make it taller and make it a hospital, I don't knew why, not many people need to come here. Shit. What happend to {Y/N}? Why is everyone fucking crowding her? I walk towards the mass of people, trying to see what the hell is going on. Just like I thought I get pushed away. I want to know what the fuck is going on. I refuse to leave until I know.  
  
Dr. Davis- Can you please leave?  
  
"I do what I fucking please"  
  
Dr. Davis- Leave Now!  
  
"Can I know what is happening first?"  
  
Dr. Davis- Tell him, Lena  
  
Lena- {Y/N} is internally bleeding, we're just stitching the bleeder.  
  
I never realized the tension in my chest until I left the room. Not that it's gone I'm a little more at ease. I run more hand through my raven hair. And start waiting. I hated the goddamed waiting.  
  
                                       *~*  
(30 or 40 min later)  
[Still Levi's POV]  
  
When the doctors file out of her room, I walk in. Sitting in the chair next to {Y/N}'s bed. oh, she is asleep, shit.  
I lean back closing my eyes.


End file.
